Google Falls: Stink Oprea
by rainbowmakesfanfics
Summary: Laugh your socks off with Google Translator's version of Sock Oprea! Rated K because who knows what's going on there.


Mabel great today.

Mabel was a great day!

I was set portable Bear SOOS at the end. If it works, this is the same as the author of the most serious projections in cascade. There have been you?

Oh Mabel, I'm ready. (Baby, turn the pages of a book pop-up photo) MA- horse.

It is a black bird. Lorem, Oh, this should work this is (as you want from the laptop, it says "lorem ipsum", ha).

To stay on the radar screen, Mabel, blap, amazing twins bloobity. (Combat.'s High Five, protruding tongue, took offense)

(Fear)

You want to read, and then, there,. unauthorized access / Restricted "read" in the "envelope"

Bear FOR YOU! It is, of course, chocolate.

Mabel in the microwave fellow classmates. E 'possible to prevent the laser ... Audivistin, my brain, and a fireplace, which literally does not exist?

Gabe (sing), is to be a life for me that was watching. Finally, it has become the name of, and his ... (:) to listen to me, I told myself. Literacy children to sing :) (:) Me was, and know what the fuss finally statues (BBC. Reading! Gives a bit 'of this honey (I booked it :) Gabe (laughs doll called "kiss".)

Ba arm Mabel (pop-up heart turn). Boom Ba.

Oh boy black bird.

A theme song

Geibuhaha. Thanks. Pacifica.

When I had to fall only, of course, came to my door Mabel.

Forgot soon (on foot), to decline Orso. And no matter how the reduction Mase. (Well-off against him grab reserves the shelf of the library), a book that encryption has said that 7.2 million words of 8 characters. In writing, I read. Well, Mabel? Mabel?

Broken chairs Mabel

(We are singing a reason :) :) no other holds hands of our mouth (Gabe girl! (Talking :) Hey, Gabe Benson, I'm boys. Goodnight!

Parents walking children

Reservation (:) Bee, had been delayed at the appropriate time for a good job today Hey guys (dolls :) is Gabe! ? For (Little Bee :) What (usually :), I'm nice to others. We are all stars.

Nephew (Rolls cart) Mabel! Meiberugesu! I. Want to know more? There has to be you are. The (decline trash, walking toward him) I want to learn the WAA!

Gabe Oh, hey, I'm Gabe. Master of puppets. Say hello.

Mabel is, it is amazing in these dolls.

Gabe really? I think a lot of people because of something or a baby doll or just plain stupid.

Mabel joke? I am a -Crazy doll! People call me the doll Crazy Mabel!

Gabe really? People used to call the doll Crazy Gabe! So when, puppet theater What are the prospects?

My idea Mabel?

If I do not Gabe is thrown to the right, the puppet, means that it is possible that you will love doll real?

Meiberuha, yeah, I mean, I'm working on a puppet show completely.

Gabe Oh, what's more?

Mabel will have more details ...

(. Beep type of computer on "Password") has Orso ...

(Sitting next to him) Mabel

As I went so it Blackbirds?

Do you think Meiberukuma is, and how difficult it would be to write it, and set up the fireworks and music lights sock puppet rock opera live, the original Friday?

Beep computer

The Blackbirds? (Grab s) is Mabel, are you serious?

I do not know what happened to Mabel! He is lost in his ponytail and his eyes, if I do nothing, I will be very uncomfortable on Friday.

So, crack blackbird, this password? You know the mysterious twins? (Fist bump)

If you have helped me with this a couple of days, we promise to help Mabel my password! Please delight enough! Love, (whisper :) This is about the bear

Well, Blackbirds start

Yes Mabel (hug)! Thanks! This guy! E 'number one!

Big Dipper Well, Well, Well, Shh is ...

Mabel and bear left the library

Big Dipper, can not wait to get to the bottom of the notebook. Here, it is close to great. I can feel it ...

Shadow was followed.

Installation of the bear and the preparation of Mabel for the work and endure trying to figure out the password

I was in the living room all those who work in doll

Method Mabel. Socks Work: This story has been called the Globe. The human eye is only wet, I will warn you. When They Cry. Laugh! What a tragedy.

Kumawaeeto, (and try to pull the doll's face stick) Yeah. It 'wonderful. (Pompon cough)

Wendy come you have to bear capture the madness of Mabel. Life in life is what makes it worth it.

Singing boy boy (:) Marionette Puppet Mabel, that your boy

Each Loooooovvvvveeee!

I shake eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Do not even listen (vehicle) Stan.

Cut the dolls placement Mabel around his bed

Good night Mabel, my children. (Gabe takes a doll, doll Mabel kissing it) MWOP MWOP MWOP MWOP. Mwah! Just Gabe Benson

System problems

Big Dipper Wow, password wrong, wrong, wrong! Wow! (Shrugs)

Mabel is not able to survive the bear during the night. The last time I tried to eat his shirt, this sleep has been deprived.

(Sucking his shirt, and then spit) Bear Pleh. Several more attempts. Um, you can not get the sound I (to write so, signal cutting machine, the roof). Ⅰ. I hate (hit computer). Her. Sound. Must have shortcuts or track (yawn). Who could know the secret code?

The wind blows. Eye brick to crawl around the moon, was formed around him, to reveal the building. The color disappears from the world.

I think I know one thing Bill. Well, well, well. You are terribly stubborn Pinot. I cant my hat off to you! (Takes his hat, tilting the world next to it)

Bear (ceiling) AA! AAA! AAA! AAAAAAA! Not once, that once again (in the summer)!

Lost your own? Lost, I admit.

Blackbirds only. His collaboration with Gideon! You tried to destroy the heart of my uncle!

Just work, this bill was a boy! No no hard feelings! Continue (I must say impressed add :) Since you get) and audio (normal size: big voice low, his eyes me!

Really Blackbirds?

He deserves the prize! There is a head and screaming all the time! (Applause and head will be displayed)

Cape HwuuuuuAH! HwuuuuuAH! HwuuuuAH!

Bill Hahaha! The Thing (disappear and snap head anatomy) is a point, which I like. The Howes, eh Let me clue you mentioned about you? Slight (fire PLEASE :) I am a voice of change (:) usually make you become eye-hand and low light.

You have to do a service for bear! I remember the last time you beat!

Well,. "The Well (increasing the ceiling behind him), until now, you can (but are trying to collect the bear brain) is going to be there ready to DEEAAALL here for you to hit the '" I Build If you change your mind . (Three slots are rotated in the chest. They stop at the command pine) feel my impression Hey, this is stipules three seconds? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Bear (Wake) WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Stan cut in the kitchen

Hey Mabel (Stan doll :), I'm Staaaannn doll!

Stan is still ignorant.

Bear (and yawn) Hello Mabel (yawn)

Woah Stan, please check the bag Kosovo eye. Ha-ha! Who's there?

Meiberukuma told me to sleep the night before! You wake up juice Mabel eyes. (Do you have a blender full of red liquid with a variety of objects floating around), you have a plastic dinosaur in it!

Like coffee and dream of having a child of Stan!

(Press Mabel in the living room) bear Mabel, I'm in it, I had a dream last night in the palace.

Held a man of the triangle, Mabel you waiting for? (To keep your fingers around the eye to make a triangle)

The Big Dipper, if you give something, he said he would have given the code for the laptop to me. How I trust really right, Bill?

The Mabel, please do not worry brother. Today is the day that the Mystery Twins are back in action. I will help you deal with this code. You just need me to let the production team of the things my wrist of my hand.

Production team of the Big Dipper?

Cut the Grenda and candy-covered socks

Candy, us, please read the script. Very emotional.

Grenda cried eight times.

Hey Gabe women. Di (skating)

Mabel GABE!

After the shower, the Bladin "Gabe just helps the adhesive dry for me. (Shake Hair)

Grenda Hubbity-hubbuty.

You have to steal candy (in Korea :) Mabel.

Mabel is very nice to see you! I'm working in the world of dolls. YOU DOLLS!

His passion Gabe is very refreshing Mabel. Unlike the girls last night puppet show. Stich Stich Cross and other single doll? "Uh-uh!" It was like, I

Probably Mabel Cruz,?

Gabe course will be able to be removed from the list of contacts in my phone.

Mabel NATURALLY! Mother!

The Gabe, I know you will not disappoint. Based on what you said the other day, must be a puppet of experts.

Grenda know Gabe, you seem to be quite sweaty. If you really Shirt. It 's true? Everyone, do not think of us?

In Gabe later, women. (Above skating)

Mabel GWAAA! We have to play a girl! You may have heard that you are saying about him at the seams!

Do not worry Grenda, Mabel, it is possible to draw up your computer! Va (you can have up doll of her, and then start).

How many eyes has a new person of candy? (The FITS socks covered with bulging eyes)

(Please try to keep a lot of things in the car) SOOS ah (waterfall), I understand! I'm fine!

Mabel AAA! Well, I'm back in production. This is around the time of Lynch (sprint) I.

Bear (catch), having Wo! Hey, you said you would help me only!

Mabel DIPPER! Hit the code own this crisis Argyle socks! It is impossible to wait for the laptop!

The Big Dipper Mabel, random week do you think is most important to reveal the secrets of this city really crush you? You are crazy!

Crazy Mabel'm? Look! You look like a vampire! And hot guy you do not want!

The bear, however (wipe your eyes), you said you would help me today!

(Socks :) Oh, I can not help Mabel. Tickling! (Igo ticklish)

Big Dipper Ha! Ha! Ha! (Striking Hand)

Grenda and Candy (laughs)

Big Dipper Well, well! Know what? I do it alone! (In the attic, write) the password. Password. Mabel. Isa. Useless. Oh (yawn), man ...

Computer input has too many without success. Please wipe off 5 minutes after the start of the data.

Kosovo! Noonono! I will lose everything! There is one more chance for me!

Everything becomes black and white, show the bill

Well, well, it was nice. Everyone is looking desperate.

The Big Dipper, I thought I told you to leave me alone.

He can (hand lighting a fire) help the child hears my request only.

What things, you (now it is 4 minutes, look at the computer) uh want to bear mad anyway? To feed my soul? To extract the teeth? It does not replace the eyes or something the baby's head?

Construction Yeesh, the children relax. What I want is a doll!

Puppet blackbird? What will you do.

Everyone loves the pulse of the building. And, I think there is a surplus of me.

Ladle a man who does not know. Mabel've worked hard on this.

Small doll, there seem to be his, as is the small price to pay to learn all the secrets of the universe. In addition, your sister What he has done for you lately? You have to sacrifice for it many times you can, eh? Then, when up to now? Giving back (Blinking scene of tourists was forced to return, deep-end and time pork Traveler)

Bear (refer to the team with a 30 seconds from the end of time playing outside with his friends is Mabel)

(The eyes became clock) Building (caught fire and hand cycled) Tic Tac, boy

Well Big Dipper, doll only? Buono! However, what I would choose the doll (So take my hand)?

Bill Hmm, let's see. :) You Eenie Meenie Mynie ... (voice is low. (Tears is moving in the body)

For the Big Dipper? You can not (put a hand on. Stomach Floating Transparent) this happens! What you have done to my body!

(You will pay in the body) of the building I'm sorry, but it is a child, but now you got me by the wrist! AAHAHAHA! (I will let down the computer on the ground and step on it) Hahaha!

Oh black bird, it is not possible to God, this occurs. It is not possible for this to happen!

(Laughter, stumbling around. Terror is stopped on a mirror black bird between.'re Watching you) Man, it's just because I lived body, there was no building. (He hit me in the face), the Wu! (I hit the other cheek), the Wu! Ha ha! The pain is hilarious! Both eyes? This is a luxury! E (to see the inside of the mouth drops, please examine the eyes and lips.)

Big Dipper not understand! Why are you doing this! We thought to have been accepted!

Find Chikobiru glance, the answer a little 'base is too close. You need not be gettin 'in the way of me I'm your big projects will be, but if I'm there. Destruction of the handset is a breeze. Now, we will be able to destroy his diary. The race to the bottom of the stairs! (See the back,. You fall down the stairs)

(Himself. Flying through the wall in the hallway. Sigh landed in the living room and walk on the floor yet) grandson of Blackbirds!

Person to eat (. Cans in the kitchen and the pit out of the fridge) Bill! I take it like a man! (Rise, into her mouth. Pour on her face) Where do you keep this magazine anyway? (Open the drawer, press repeatedly. Reached Cajon hand.) To be located here. Boy and (. Hitting stationary), it was enduring these.

Big Dipper was hidden! (Bill stroked his chin thoughtfully blocked. Alle hands of his fork) 'll never find in a million years somewhere!

Bear Nephew Mabel! To go before it becomes that byee (the door) to process the sentence, I lent her thesis to me, to be used as props in shows I hope you do not mind! (Huye)

(Smile, seems to lead then) certainly sound great, sister building! See you at the fair!

Wait is the Big Dipper! No, Mabel, do not listen! Not me! (After Mabel Mabel .Grunkle Stan has acquired machine,. Fly) you have to listen to you! No, (. Flies in front of his car) Yea! Wait! Enough! (To drive through the machine.)

He and his! Mind Scape, welcome to the guy! If there is no evidence of owning it, his ghost in the bottom!

Oh SOOS, little bear! I'm there!

What up, Wendy man?

SOOS Big Dipper! Wendy! Please help! (. SOOS Shake Hands Flying)

SOOS (Bill) We go to the theater.

Wendy riding, you need a bear?

Bill Aha, all of you, Red! (He gets in the car)

Bear, will stop your building! I stop and I find the paper in front of me!

But Bill, as if there any, will be able to stop (the bear slowly)? (Indicated by a terrible expression, just a few steps away from. Car that has rolled up the window. Laugh enthusiasm that had been watching the bear bear)

I will cut the theater time. Turn to fly from a nearby building.

Blackbird building? Bill! In the case of my body back before you do something crazy with it. (He. Fly to the theater)

Oh Bill, theater, nothing like the honey right? (He. Sitting together with their arms around SOOS and Wendy) SOOS Hey, want to hear the date and exact time of his death?

Hehehe SOOS, okay!

Hey guys Mabel! You do it all!

Stan joke? There is but do not miss any ... is what they are.

Bill Singh put my new diary, Mabel?

Mabel is use me as a proposal from the wedding scene! But still, I need a shepherd.

Hey, Bill, I do not play a shepherd? Someone is right, it must maintain this magazine, I mean?

Law Mabel! Let's go! (Bill elope with her)

Oh Big Dipper, it is not! Wait! Mabel! (He will continue behind the scenes fly after them.)

Mabel seen through the curtain. Gabe is sitting with her doll. )

Grenda's showtime! (Flashing lights) Please turn off your cell phone. Child, as long as there is no text me!

, Opens the curtain lights in the room gray and applause. The game is bright and colorful mystery Shack. The light is irradiated dressed as David Bowie, Candy, keyboard stand. )

Candy, singing about girls who collect, had almost everything.

He left the stage. Bear Doll, sing to jump out the window. )

Mabel (Bear), this is Mabel, look! (Indicates doll Mabel. Current Mabel) Hello! (How SOOS) Do you have a barn? (As Stan), Mabel said No! Well, hit man (Mabel now)!

To form a line, dolls, sing. )

(He sings like a doll), Mabel put a smile on everyone's face! "When he was around l '" I, you never get bored! "This girl you? She and connectors" pork together (Gabe nod and smile) as (Mayor) I'm the mayor, and there is a reward!

(He sings like a puppet) Mabel, "the mayor Thanks for the rights of, I'm great. Nevertheless, the perfect girl you need a maaaate perfect! Hey, what, (both revealed a puppet Gabe, Gabe) Gabe me. Bwaaaa I (as Mabel)?

(Behind the scenes Grenda. Buildings, canonical dress, walking behind her) So, hey, Bill Grendo! Where this book Kom'm are using the wedding scene?

This Grenda is a wedding cake. However, this will save your horse, it is not intended to be limited to three acts!

Oh Bill (on), I held the horse by yourself. I will keep ... monster.

(Grenda fly) Hey Bear! Listen! Have you seen Mabel? Have you done any building (. Pray refer to it Grenda)? Not being able to hear without a ship? Where A-(NOTE. A. Smile doll hair) can be found

(As dolls) at the end, we are together we are Mabel. I'm sorry (as Gabe doll) Mabel, but I do not have to go to fight. During the war! (Terra Town. He will run in the background on fire and devastation screaming in my head, but a. Roar, and the look .. Flash, fog roll laser shots feel monsters of giant squid) Pine Gabe (Mabel doll is as )! I'll be waiting! (And playing music happy applause, curtain closes the hearing ..)

Interlude our Grenda has begun! Around the mill! (Not that I have published.)

Oh (in the dressing room with her) Mabel, Well, you can do Mabel. 36 musical numbers slightly. (You will go flying at Mabel slowly. Doll bucket of drinking water source.)

Bear PST file (through the doll), Mabel! (He realized,. take the Spit)

Oh Mabel! He came to life! In puppetbooks, but did not warn me that! (Her. Discard the fork in it)

Big Dipper Mabel, I'm ladle! You have to help me!

Wait Mabel, a bear! But ... You're much more socks than usual!

Mabel is the Big Dipper, it is necessary that you listen. I was tricked! They are now in the magazine, and stole my body! You need to find a magazine before you is destroyed. To return to my body, this is my only hope!

But Mabel, my signal has reached every minute! (Log in flowers Gabe was a knock on the door there.)

Gabe Hey, Mabel, you have a moment?

Mabel GABE! (Laughs, grasp the pulse floating toward her, to get behind her. Osoto attempt to free her hand.)

Wow Big Dipper! Mabel!

The Gabe Mabel, it is clear to me that the doll really love it now. I mean, you went to the pig at all. If you stick to the last, well, you can not join me for cookies later?

Mabel you make cookies? (Off and flick the lights on)

Gabe'll to wait. (He leaves.)

Mabel is heard? He loves her! This game should not be faulted for. I can not wait until after the show?

Mabel Big Dipper! I want to be always sock puppet! (Weapon wrist Mayal)

When you are angry, I feel bad I'm sorry (laughs) Mabel.

Bear (Snort)

Up to this, Mabel Well, Well, Well, I just do. Face of Little doll!

(You can cut the scene. Eartha, is to provide the voice of dolls.)

(As Mabel) This Gabe! You come from the war there! (As Gabe) me! Would you like to kiss while singing? (As Mabel) that good! (I am. Same kiss) really? (Applause)

When you go on deck Mabel manage huge peach pie. Sitting in the magazine. Diary, Mabel climb to the top of the board.

Mabel Come on! (He fell into the cake and pull it back, he is. Fell to the stadium)

Big Dipper (as Mabel), I'm not finished that kissed me!

There must be a way to get the body back to (sigh) Big Bear, come on, come on Mabel!

Kyoho Bill, why do it? (Along with the light shining in his face, grinning, Mabel is.'ve active Birurakeki together)

Plum clot Doo! Bipper.

Bill hashish! You do not want to spoil the show ... Oh! (He is. Sent Mabel Print fell easy cake) What is the escape! In his hands, what about this book?

No way Mabel! And the "Big Dipper! Do not give way to me!

If you're using a style of play, Bill O seems to have a problem with it, but he needs you to give up. Thus, your feelings. It gives the book for me, the game is ruined. Make it (. Which with a sigh and began to take the journal Mabel). People who are at the expense of all who work for justice for the stupidity of his brother, I mean?

Battle of Mabel is as follows.

Bill? (They fell on stage Mabel is to pull the cake.)

Ursa Major (eg doll Stein), I will give away. You're a woman. Waddle, ring! (Waddle shouting) Wait, what? (., Which saw the fall of the pie and try Compass) O (as Stan doll like this), no. (Collapse. Di cake on the floor of the building and Mabel fell fighting for and fog. Magazine Laser Distance)

Maybelle is the body of my brother triangle of evil.

Wow Stein (camera shot)! Children fight! I can sell.

(. Clicking on the front of the building, escaped from the magazine) Mabel

He will not be able to stop me! It is not a weak spot, I had in mind is pure energy! (In race. Yeah Mabel)

To Mabel, but is located in Big Bear your body. And I know it's all my fault!

(Mabel teasing) - Building Well, what you said that there are

Mabel itching, itching!

See (., I will not fall to the ground and laughs) Bill! Convulsions of the body! What are they?

Mabel the human body - do not sleep for 24 hours, but less attention! (He pursues, she ran to the scene) Also, I have to sleep a full night, four main jet Mabel juice me!

(A fall on his face) Bill! How does it feel? L '(asthma), my body is on fire! I can not deal with stupid feet away! Kuttari useless! Morsi ... close ... and won ... mosquitoes that should be subject ...

Look buildings stumble around, then fell to the Big Dipper and Mabel. Building taken from the world body in black and white and the Big Dipper.

Hey Bill, wow, wow! (Compass flew back to the body, to open their eyes.)

Eartha nephew! Yes, it is! I am in my body! Because remember, this is ... impressive. (It is, you play against. Sorrow and back) Oh, it hurts.

(Refer to the history of the Great Bear doll and laugh. Views Twins.) Bill this is not the last you hear me! Big things are coming! You will not be able to stop me!

While Mabel Unfortunately, Gabe.

It promotes "Big Finish". That building and shooting fireworks explosion sends window public doll, she is a bundle of fireworks exploding was revealed. In slow motion, the fire that burns Grunkle Stan doll arc is activated upon impact, which fell into the doll Gabe is in the air. "Ave Maria", sad game.

Crush doll compass fireworks more fun noisy auction immediately. I took public clearly defined smoke from smoldering twins. Some forest collapsing on the floor behind him.

Please do not worry about Mabel. As part of it, I've seen enough movies to know that this is a place where I thought the audience is part of the show. Applause advice!

(To see them, the audience began to boo, it was complaining that he nearly died of value. Gabe that came out of the theater that. Which frown)

Plum 尔加 cloth towel! Stick around after the game? We have mini quiche!

Gabe, please tell me Mabel. They ridicule the art form for me. Please use my love. (He is. Did you leave, kiss doll)

He Eartha doll making just his?

You can avoid bullets Mabel me.

(A haunt him in Korea, etc.), candy, Gabe! Candy still love you!

Hobbies Compass. Sorry, Mabel is everything. Doll You destroy you, it's my fault.

A Mabel Wells, to survive. It is advisable to tell you that (. Doll As Mabel). While (as puppets) Unfortunately, the Big Dipper. I spent a whole week to indulge a foolish man. However, foolish man, you have to take care of you! BAP! Twins secret (displacement. Kofi person)?

Gemini mysterious compass. (O. Pray to push painful breath Hokuto handful of them)! This is a building for my hands? Oh!

Mabel did not recover less "sleep. Now (. Added place) go to a friend's house, brother,.

Eartha really, you should go to the hospital I was.

Credit. In real life, the Big Dipper and Mabel doll.

Hey Mabel doll fight said another sock puppet?

Doll Great Bear, is Mabel, I do not know?

He seems to be able Mabel doll using your hands! (Laughs. Curtain sit McGucket and Stein. Puppet shows are closed)

McGucket doll that is really a big joke!

Doll to Stan, this is terrible! (I woke up. Dare scream Mabel, Mabel became a doll bed asleep,.)


End file.
